The present invention relates generally to the field of welding, and more particularly to a cover for a welding-type power source.
Arc welding is a process in which an electric arc is maintained between an electrode and a metal workpiece. The heat generated by the arc produces localized melting of the metal workpiece, forming a puddle of molten metal. The electrode may be a solid metal rod or a flexible wire. A torch typically is used to direct the electrode towards the metal workpiece to be welded. When the electrode comes in close proximity to or touches the metal workpiece, an electrical circuit is completed and electricity flows from the power source through the welding cable, the welding torch, the workpiece, and ground cable back to the power source. A filler material may be fed into the weld puddle when it is desired to add additional material to the weld. The weld puddle and the area surrounding the weld puddle may be protected from the atmosphere by an inert gas to prevent rapid oxidation of the weld and the surrounding metal.
Typically, the electricity for the arc welding process is provided by a power source through a welding cable coupled to the torch. A ground cable typically is used to electrically couple a metal workpiece to the power source. Some welding systems are connected to an external source of power, while others are adapted with an engine operable to drive a power source to enable the system to produce its own power. Many different types of power sources are used in arc welding. In addition, because welding, induction heating, and plasma cutting require similar high power outputs, similar power sources may be used for arc welding, induction heating, and plasma cutting.
These welding-type power sources are typically portable and are frequently exposed to the environment. A canvas cover may be used to protect a welding-type power source from the elements. These canvas covers typically are impregnated with a wax to form a barrier for water. However, the wax typically wears away or fails within a relatively short period of time. As a result, the canvas cover no longer forms a barrier to water, allowing mold and/or mildew to form on the cover. The mold and mildew may spread to the power source. In addition, a canvas cover, even when new, has an unpleasant odor. Furthermore, the heat of the exhaust of the machine may damage a canvas cover for an engine-driven welding machine, even if placed on the welding machine after the engine is turned off.
A need exists for a cover for a welding-type power source that will maintain its resistance to water and prevent mold and mildew from forming. In addition, a need exists for a cover for an engine-driven welding machine that, at least the portion of the cover adjacent the exhaust system, is heat and/or flame resistant. A need also exists for a cover that may easily be secured to the welding-type power source.